


Queen of the Darkness

by queenoftheslayers



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Darkness, Dead Sea - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheslayers/pseuds/queenoftheslayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness has finally come back for her, and she can't run or hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of the Darkness

Kari sat on the bed in her room in the small apartment she shared with her mother and her brother (when he was back from school), staring out the window at the setting sun. She stifled her sobs and tears, ignoring the chatting of the voices in the shadows. She knew it would happen soon, they would come back. They told her that they would come back for her, their queen. But she didn’t want to be their queen. She wanted to be a regular 18 year old, getting ready for university, making out under the stars with her boyfriend, sleeping over at her girlfriends’ houses… being a teenager.

Instead a change had come over her, and she knew in her bones that when the sun went down, it would only be a matter of time before the overhead light, her lamp, the glow of her computer, and her night lights would do nothing against the darkness and the creatures that it inhabited. Her mother was out for the night, her brother and the original team at college, and her new team off doing their respective things that they did on school nights.

She watched as the last of the sun slid behind the earth, and her hands tightened over her ears, trying to press out the noise from the dark. It did no good, the voices grew louder and louder until they grew clear and filled her room. She watched as the shadows grew, blocking out the bright lights, surrounding her and closing in on her.

She got up from her bed and stood in the center of her room, her cell phone lit up, dialing Tai, but like it had all evening, the call went to voicemail.

“Tai… I’m sorry. There isn’t anything else I can do…” She moved her foot away from a tendril of black inky darkness that had crept near her.

“I tried to keep the light going… everything is lit up… but it just eats the light…” She crouched down, the darkness somehow falling from her ceiling.

“Tell mom and dad I love them… and TK… and everyone… Aah!” She dropped her phone in the shock of the darkness touching her, and watched as the darkness covered it.

She pulled a flashlight from her back pocket as she stepped backwards, away from the darkness closing in on her, but found tendrils wrapping around her feet and up her legs. She cried out in shock and pain, fumbling and dropping the flash light, the light disappearing in the darkness.

“Please, I don’t want to go,” she cried, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. “I want to stay here in the light. I don’t want to go with you.” She jerked her legs, trying to move her feet, but the darkness moved up her faster, covering her torso and down her arms, and up her face; she was in the darkness. She could finally move again, and scrambled for her phone, but her hands slid through it. The same as the flashlight.

She tried a few more times before falling backwards into a seated position. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.  “Help, please, I don’t want to go and I don’t want to be your queen.” In numbness, she stayed on the floor for a while before getting the courage to move.

She pushed herself up, looked around her room, and turned and walked out. Slowly she walked through the apartment, cautious of everything. It was silent and grey, nothing moved, and she was worried that something was going to jump out at her from the shadows.

She moved out of the apartment, out of the building, and down into the street. She looked around, moving slowly, and taking her time to make sure she was alone… not that she wanted to be alone, but she didn’t want the darkness to find her. She walked for a long while, it was all just like when she was younger, but she knew this time that she wasn’t just fuzzy and fading in and out of reality where her friends and family could see her… she just knew it. She didn’t want to head to the ocean, but she knew that she would end up there again, standing on the beach, the waves gone, the water still and dark. She wanted to cry, scream, breakdown, but that wouldn’t do her any good.

When she found herself by her old school, the beach behind her, she watched the shadows jumping on the walls of the building and the figures moving in the windows. She turned and started to run, but the figures started to appear in the streets, the sidewalks, and the vegetation, and the only path left was down into the beach. She ran.

“Leave me alone! II don’t want to go with you!” She ran down the beach, only stopping when she was surrounded by the figures. “I won’t go with you. You know I won’t go with you. Leave me alone!” she screamed at them. She stopped on the beach, the figures standing all around her, but at a great distance, the only opening in the side of the cliff, the hole from the last time she was here. She just turned and faced the calm, Dead Sea.

She didn’t know how long she was there standing, as she didn’t get tired, and the colors never lightened or darkened. She finally sat down, far enough from the water, that it the waves started to move, she shouldn’t be touched. She just stared out at the endless ocean, waiting for what she deep down knew what coming for her. There was no way out of this. Her crest didn’t help her, the light and night lights didn’t either. She couldn’t only hope to wait for the sun… hope that somehow the sun would come out and save her.

Eventually she closed her eyes, rested her forehead on her knees, and concentrated on her breathing. She let her mind drift, thinking about the others, ignoring the feeling she was starting to get, knowing that it was near. And she continued to ignore it as it sat next to her.

“I know that you know that I am here, Kari,” the voice said. It reached out and touched her shoulder, and she flinched away, turning away and giving it her back, though she knew that was one of the worst things she could do. “Look at me, my Queen.”

Her head snapped up, “I’m not your Queen, and I never will be.”

She stood fast and rounded on him, but stumbled back in shock. TK sat below her, but it wasn’t her TK. His skin was as pale as the moon, hair the color of ink pool, and his clothes matching his hair, minus the grey tie that stood out against the suit. He stood up, standing a few inches taller than her, and attempted to dust himself off, but none of the sand on the beach stuck to him.

“You will be my Queen, Kari. It is destined. Is it the form that I have taken that you don’t like? I could be anyone.” He changed in an instant to Davis, “I could be this boy,” he changed again into Ken, “Or him,” He changed into Tai, “Or even your brother, to make you feel safe. Anyone you want, I can be.” He kept changing faces, making her dizzy, before he landed back on T.K. “This face, though, dances in your thoughts and memories. He makes you happy and you dream of him… he took you from me last time. He wont take you from me again.”

Kari stifled a scream and in a panic she looked around herself and the beach. She wanted to escape, but he had led her here for the reason that she wouldn’t be able to leave. “I won’t be your Queen!” she snapped at him, “I am light! My crest is the crest of Light.”

“Of course you are the light. All darkness needs a light to see the shadows,” he stepped up to her and laid his hand on her cheek, holding it gently, “You will be the light that helps my subjects survive; we can’t just survive in darkness, we need light to balance us and keep our edges seen. You are to be my Queen and the Queen of my subjects. They will love you. I shall love you.”

Kari had tears running down her face as her eyes were closed, “You can’t love me, you’re evil.”

She heard him intake his breathe before speaking, “Darkness doesn’t equal evil, my Queen, it just means… darkness, an absence of bright light or no light. You radiate light my dear, and in my kingdom, you will shine and give the shadows more of an edge and help my subjects grow and be strong. Kari, join me in the dark. I promise you wont find it so bad, you may even enjoy yourself.”

Kari opened her eyes, and was about to tell him no again, when she noticed the gray fading into a lighter gray and other light colors appearing. She turned, ignoring his hand moving to be on her neck, and she watched the dull grays fade and become dull colors “Come with me and be my Queen,” he whispered in her ear, pressing himself against her back, “Join me and colors will seem more than real, and the darkness, will seem brighter than the sun. Let me kiss you, and turn the colors into the sun, and darkness into a night with the stars.”

She was hypnotized by the colors fading in and out, and the sound of his voice in her ear, and didn’t really notice when he turned her and cupped her face.

“When I kiss you, the days and nights will seem as one, and you will come with me to be my queen.” He lowered himself slowly, keeping his eyes open and watching hers close, before gently placing his lips on hers. The kiss was slow and simple, just enough to leave her breathless.  “Come, my Queen, my world awaits, our world awaits.”

He took her by the hand and they walked past the shadows of his subjects to the cave entrance. He let her hand go and watched her walk into the cave and disappear into the darkness, before turning and letting his eyes see across the worlds and watching the people walking across the beach. He shifted forms for a moment, growing and letting the monster out and roared, before shrinking down into the human façade again, and following after Kari. 

Across town, Tai raced into his and Kari’s old room calling out her name, only to find her dead cell phone on the floor; flash lights, nightlights, and the other lights of the room all alight. He fell to his knees, screaming out for her. He was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is shit, but I wrote in during a few breaks at work one week... thought I should finally get around to posting it.


End file.
